Ride 'Em Cowboy
by lovelessx
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little violence to find the right moment to do something Unspeakable, desperate, wrong, but oh so right.


**Title:** Ride 'Em Cowboy  
**Author:** lovelessx  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 1856  
**Disclaimer:** Yes, I am JKR posting on a secret LJ/Fansite/Fandom Archive. -laughs- Honestly, if people believed that -shakes her head- No, I'm only playing with Harry and Draco. So don't sue me. Please. I'm poor.  
**Warnings:** violence, m/m, smut, PWP  
**Summary:** Sometimes it takes a little violence to find the right moment to do something Unspeakable, desperate, wrong, but oh so _right_.

**Ride 'Em Cowboy**

Harry wasn't sure why he'd ever put up with it before. Maybe he _liked_ to be antagonized and fail potions every other day. However, it gets old after the one thousand two hundred and forty-third time your cauldron has blown up in your face, coating you in the disgusting flavor of the week. Which is how he found himself dragging Malfoy into the empty classroom near their Transfigurations class. Malfoy squawked, but Harry was smarter than that and cast a silencing spell on him before he grabbed him. Ha. Ha bloody ha. Take that Malfoy.

Once Harry had the room locked with a fair few locking charms and silencing spells, he muttered _Finite Incantatem_ at Malfoy, who of course started screaming at him like a bloody banshee. Harry resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, you bloody _cretin_! I'm going to be late for class. Let me go." Well, atleast Malfoy admitted that he couldn't get through Harry's spells. Sort of.

"Well, let me see... is it the fact that you are an annoying git? No, no, that can't be helped I suppose - seeing as who your parents are. Hmm, what about the fact that you blew up my cauldron again today while Snape turned a blind eye? You know, that _just_ might be it. Now sit down and shut the fuck up." Harry smirked at the way Malfoy's left eye twitched and he took an involuntary step backwards. Harry didn't like to play with his food though, he liked to cut straight to the chase.

Malfoy always made the best noises when Harry broke his nose, especially when he hadn't seen it coming - the stupid git. Malfoy stumbled back, clutching at his nose, and tried to shout something at him that came out thick and nasal.

"Whad da _fuck_! Yew fucking arse!" And then Malfoy lunged at him and managed to punch him in the stomach. So Harry kicked his legs and Malfoy grunted and got in a nice right hook that made Harry's glasses fly off into the corner. Harry punched Malfoy in the eye and got another punch in the stomach in return. Harry punched Malfoy in the jaw and was deeply satisfied when he heard that tell tale _crack_. Malfoy cried out and _fuck_ if Harry wasn't getting turned on by the pain he was causing Malfoy. Oh, Harry was a sick bastard. But that's not what his cock was telling him.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders and roughly jammed his knee into Malfoy's groin and tears actually welled up in Malfoy's eyes as he stumbled backwards, curling up.

"Bastard! Whad is _wrong_ wid yew?" And Harry had to fight not to let the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest out. Harry bit down on his tongue, and damn his being a Gryffindor because his Slytherin side was dying out and now he felt guilty. Fucking _guilty_. Harry sighed and gripped the front of Malfoy's robes and pushed him back until just above the back of his knees hit a long desk and he had no choice but to fall back on. Harry shook his head and grimaced when he pushed a lock of hair out of Malfoy's face and fished out his wand. Malfoy's eyes went wide as he stared back at him.

"Are yew going to kill me?" Malfoy's voice had become very small and child like and it took all of Harry's self control not to laugh or comfort the damned brat. Harry muttered a few incantations and Malfoy's nose was good as new and the blood that had been dripping down his face and into his mouth was gone. Malfoy still had a black eye, Harry was going to let him keep that. But Harry eased the pain on some of the other bruises. Malfoy was staring at him in wide eyed shock. Harry suspected that Malfoy was just as unperfect as him, seeing a telltale bulge in his crotch and it almost made Harry smile. Harry looked at Malfoy and Malfoy looked at Harry and then the Unspeakable happened. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Malfoy's and Malfoy hesitated for only a heart beat before he was clutching at Harry's shoulders and pulling him closer, his mouth opening eagerly to Harry's tongue. It felt desperate. It felt wrong. It felt _right_.

Malfoy made a keening noise in the back of his throat and wrapped an arm around the back of Harry's neck and Harry leaned forward, the table's edge biting uncomfortably into his thighs, but then it was okay because Malfoy pulled him onto the table on top of him. Harry wasn't entirely sure how these things worked, but he had plenty of instincts and judging by the way Malfoy kept making that _noise_, he was doing okay. Harry found that the noises Malfoy made when he was writhing beneath Harry and clutching at him desperately were _far_ more delicious than the ones he made when Harry was sinking his fist into his stomach.

They were hard and they were grinding their clothed cocks together and _God_. What the fuck was Harry thinking? He could have been doing this, whatever _this_ was, rather than fighting with his blonde counterpart all this time. But Harry stopped thinking because, ohgod, Malfoy was doing things to his ear and he didn't even know that ears could make him moan like that. Harry thrust down hard against Malfoy and Malfoy met him thrust for desperate frotting thrust. Harry pushed himself up so he was straddling Malfoy and began to unbutton his wrinkled shirt with speed he didn't even know he _possessed_.

It kind of scared him that his instincts made him like a possessed demon. Or was he just _that_ desperate? Harry didn't care much, because he was tweaking Malfoy's dusty pink nipples and he was moaning that he was god or some such rot, but it was the most fucking erotic thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to see Malfoy come undone.

Malfoy was clawing at Harry's shirt until the buttons popped off and flew everywhere, but he'd already ripped a sleave at the shoulder seam. Harry was finding more and more that he really liked Malfoy like this. Come undone and desperate and moaning his name like it was something holy.

Harry got Malfoy's and his shoes off and got out of his trousers. Harry worked at Malfoy's buckle and all but ripped off his trousers and nearly came when he saw that he went commando, like he was fucking _expecting_ this to happen between them. There he was, all pale and angelic and _writhing_ and layed out for him. And Harry had _no_ idea how this worked.

Malfoy did though. Before Harry could move Malfoy had accio'd a tube of clear goo, which he suspected to be lube, and was coating his fingers in it and _ohfuck_ he spread his legs wide and started to finger fuck himself right in front of Harry and it was all Harry could do to _not_ touch himself. He just stood there, naked and in awe and So Fucking Hard. Then Malfoy nodded and he moved back onto the table. He kneeled, which made his knees hurt, but the pain was worth it. Malfoy coated Harry's cock in lube and then Harry was watching Malfoy's face contort in pain and pleasure as he gently pushed past the tight band of muscles. He had the head of his cock in Malfoy's arse and Malfoy was crying out his name and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Harry leaned forward as he was inching himself in and placed light kisses all over Malfoys face and then planted a hard, possesive kiss on his mouth. When Harry pulled back, he was sure his eyes had clouded over in lust.

"Mine." He muttered the word hoarsely as he thrust hard and Malfoy cried out and he was all the way in and _ohfuckohgod_ it was so _tight_. Harry just stayed like that for a minute or two, just feeling being surrounded and completely _in_ Malfoy. And then Malfoy gripped his shoulder tightly and bucked.

"Move. God, fuck me Harry." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out a little bit and then thrust back in and pulled out a little more and thrust harder. And then he hit something that made Malfoy scream out a string of expletives and buck hard. Harry stared down at him. He pulled out, only an inch or so, and thrust back into that spot again and marvled at the way it made Malfoy come appart at the seams. And so that's how Harry fucked Malfoy, fast and hard and hitting _that spot_.

It wasn't long before Harry was fisting Malfoy's cock akwardly and Malfoy was coming all over his hand and _god_ his arse squeezed around him and it was _too much_ and Harry was coming in ohfuckgood pulses and he was screaming. "Draco,fuck."

They lay there panting for minutes, but it seemed like eternity. Of course, Malfoy being Malfoy had to break the silence. "Fucking christ, if I'd have known you were that good of a fucking lay I would have propositioned you _ages_ ago."

"What do we do now?" Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to go back to the way things were before, knowing the look on Malfoy's face when he came and his toes curled against Harry's back or if he had to become Malfoy's boyfriend or something or other.

"Well, we do it again you silly sod." Harry wasn't opposed to that idea.

**---End---**

**A/N:** This is my appology for breaking Draco in my angsty one-shot Red Rimmed Eyes. This is nothing but pure smut. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
